


Measures

by queeniegalore



Series: And Run Me Like a River [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, Felching, Humilliation Kink, In Media Res, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Threesome, assume safewords have already been discussed, light humilliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: “The Commander, Dorian,” Bull started, from his seat in a corner of the room, close enough to see but far enough away that Dorian felt that he and Cullen had been set upon a stage for his amusement, “Is hung like a fucking stallion.”Bull makes arrangements, Dorian tries his best, and Cullen just wants someone to be mean to him.





	Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen and Bull are in an established kink relationship. Dorian and Bull are in a kinky established relationship. Assume that safewords/rules etc were all hashed out in the negotiation that led up to this scene.
> 
> You should probably read Size Matters, first.

Obviously, Dorian would never have been so gauche as to bring a tape measure

The Iron Bull wasn't half as clever as he thought he was, and Dorian of course knew he'd been angling to get him and the Commander naked in a room together for some time. Bull didn't kiss and tell - well, not where it mattered - but fantasies were fair game and before this night Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford had starred in more than one dirty story whispered in a shivering Dorian’s ear.

(“Get that man out of his armour and he's just a pretty boy begging for a cock in his mouth,” was one particularly inspired line, and the crude but effective “fuck I wanna see you come in his ass,” had also done the job at hand. The Iron Bull was nothing if not...evocative.)

Yes, Dorian knew why they were there.

He knew that his Bull and the Commander had an...arrangement. It wasn't a problem. Dorian's lack of jealousy had been a surprise at first, for both of them, perhaps, but the Bull’s ridiculously raw sexuality had been one of the things that had attracted Dorian to him in the first place. It seemed wrong to rob him of that, or try to tame it. Bull _would_ have for Dorian, was the thing, and Dorian didn't doubt that. That lack of doubt, the faith that with a click of his well manicured fingers he could have the Bull tied to his side with never another stray glance at a single other soul, went a long way towards assuaging the jealousy. Dorian was the Bull’s and the Bull was _his_ , in every way that mattered. If he wanted to tumble the odd bar girl or stable boy or _Commander of the Holy Inquisition forces_ , well, then. Dorian was all too happy to acquiesce.

It made, after all, for both some very pretty images and some very interesting opportunities.

“The Commander, Dorian,” Bull started, from his seat in a corner of the room, close enough to see but far enough away that Dorian felt that he and Cullen had been set upon a stage for his amusement, “is hung like a fucking stallion.”

Cullen flushed an immediate, brilliant red, and ducked his head.

Oh. _Oh_. This was going to be fun.

“Indeed?” Dorian drawled, and ran his gaze up and down Cullen's body. He was dressed, but dressed down, armour put up for the night and linen shirt open at the neck, leather pants and soft boots, lacking in the usual plate and pomp. His blush went right down his throat, down below the loosely tied laces of his shirt, and Dorian was willing to bet that it continued on a ways after that, as well. He was _so_ going to enjoy finding out.

“Maker,” Cullen muttered faintly, and darted his eyes over to the corner, where Bull was clearly enjoying himself immensely. “Must you...really…”

He was so _flustered_ , stammering and sweet like he used to get around the Inquisitor before she gently made it clear that her interests lay elsewhere. Lips bitten and wet by a nervous tongue, eyes wide and just a little shell shocked, the back of his hair mussed where he kept anxiously rubbing at his head.

Dorian turned to Bull in delight. “Sweet _Andraste_ , Bull, what have you brought me?”

Bull chuckled as Cullen got, improbably, even redder. “Now, now, Commander. Don’t be shy. It’s what you’re here for, right? Just straightening a few things out with Dorian.”

Cullen's gaze darted, quickly but not subtly, to Dorian's crotch. Dorian smirked.

“But really, Commander? One would imagine that such juvenile posturing would be beneath the _Commander_ of the _Inquisition_.” Cullen looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. His breeches, however, were starting to fill out rather intriguingly.

“Or perhaps not,” Dorian purred, and took a few steps towards Cullen, ducked slightly to catch his lowered gaze. “All those men under you...so to speak. All that power, and yet something as silly and little as this is what really gets you going?”

Cullen met his gaze beseechingly, a little of the ‘ _you too_?’ to it. Dorian almost felt sorry for him, but Bull had made some very interesting and edifying comments when he'd convinced Dorian to come to the tower room tonight. Dorian had the feeling he was on exactly the right track.

“This is ridiculous,” Cullen said softly. “Of course I don't care about...about any of _that_.”

Bull snorted from the corner, and Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Then what,” he asked, lifting one finger to trace a line down Cullen's stubbled jaw. Maker but he was pretty, fluttering eyelashes and pink cheeks and sweet, scarred mouth. “Are we doing here?”

~

Dorian did not tend to have Bull’s talent for mind games in the bedroom.

He was, despite all appearances indicating otherwise, fairly straightforward when it came to sex. He liked it rough, he liked it hard. He liked to look at the bruises on his skin the next day and remember how they'd gotten there, how he'd goaded the Bull into giving them to him like a gift. He liked experimenting with ropes and straps and blindfolds and all the creative bits and pieces Bull liked to pull out of his bag of tricks, but all that was physical for him, about carnal pleasure. Bull liked to smack him when he was being mouthy, and so Dorian was as mouthy as he could be, taunting and teasing and waiting for Bull to give him what he needed.

Sometimes it lasted all night, the tension winding tighter and tighter until one of them snapped. The sex, then, was explosive. Literally explosive on one or two memorable occasions.

Sometimes, it was as simple as dropping his trousers and bending over and saying “Come on then, show me what you're good for.”

And it _was_ good. It was good for _both_ of them. The companionship they shared outside of bed - sweet and terrifying with how large it was growing - had only been enhanced by the sex, much to Dorian's relief (he could admit, now, that there had been a moment or ten where he'd worried that the sex would _ruin everything_ , but Bull didn't work like that. Dorian was learning that he didn't have to, either). They fucked and it was crazy with how good it was and then they held each other through the nights and that - was crazy too.

Cullen, apparently, was a different beast altogether.

“He doesn't like things to hurt _very_ much,” an ever-so-slightly anxious Bull had told him when they were waiting for Cullen to retire. “Not really. A little spank, maybe, a little stretch. He likes that. But anything more takes him out of his head.”

“Hmm.” Dorian had been fascinated by the hole in Cullen's roof. Surely someone could have seen about that by now, or…?

“It's psychological for him,” Bull had continued. “It's a different kind of submission to what you - what _we_ -”

“Bull,” Dorian had interrupted dryly. “I have never submitted a day in my life.”

Bull laughed, reached out to swat Dorian's ass. “Of course not, kadan,” he said indulgently, and Dorian rolled his eyes.

“At _any_ rate,” he said, and cast a quick, testing barrier spell up at the ceiling, just enough to stop the swirling snowflakes from finding their way through. “Tell me more about our Commander. I'd like to do this right.”

The Bull's gaze softened, and he stepped in for a kiss, deep and bruising and breathtaking. “You will,” he said against Dorian's lips, and something in Dorian settled, some part of him that he hadn't even noticed was on edge.

“Now.” Bull stepped back, looked around, and started dragging a chair over into the corner opposite the bed. “He'll want you to be _mean_ to him.”

~

The bob of Cullen’s throat as he swallowed nervously was one of the most enticing things Dorian had ever seen.

Delicately, he dropped his hand to press against the side of Cullen’s neck, delicately he stroked his thumb over the Adam’s Apple.

“Commander,” he said, voice low, very aware of Bull’s eye watching them, of every shift of his huge body. “Tell me why we’re here.”

Again, Cullen's gaze dropped, lightning-fast, to Dorian's crotch, then over his shoulder at the Bull. Whatever he saw _there_ made him roll his eyes.

“I’m realising,” he said in the same dry, drawling voice he used when he was busy beating Dorian at chess. “That I've probably been had.”

Dorian shrugged. “Well not _yet_.”

Cullen huffed a sigh. “ _Maker’s breath_.” But his cheeks were still charmingly flushed, and his tight leathers did not hide how very much he was already starting to enjoy the proceedings.

Dorian smiled.

“You’re ever so lippy,” he observed, and slid his fingers down Cullen's neck to dip into the loose collar of his shirt, feeling at the firm, smooth skin beneath. “Which I believe is, in fact, my role. I think, oh Commander of mine, you'd be better served shutting that pretty mouth of yours, getting yourself naked, and showing me why I bothered trekking my way up to this freezing hovel of a tower.”

At this, Cullen's lids dropped and his mouth fell open on the softest, sweetest gasp Dorian had ever heard. From his corner, Bull gave a deep rumble of approval.

Dorian could see the shake of Cullen's hands as he rushed to obey. Dorian stepped back and took the opportunity to shoot a quick glance over at Bull, who gave him the slightest nod of reassurance. Dorian quirked a smile back, and then turned to enjoy the show,

Oh, and enjoy it he _did_.

Cullen in general had always struck him as some kind of blessed hybrid of a warrior and a farmhand, and it seemed he had the body to match. Every part of him was built to a purpose, and Dorian watched in fascination as he shed his clothes and revealed broad shoulders, sculpted, heavy biceps, a strong chest that sloped down to a thick, tightly muscled core - somewhere in between Bull’s ridiculous bulk and Dorian’s perfectly handcrafted abdominals. Cullen's muscle wasn't for show, it was for holding himself in armour day in, day out while swinging a sword around and trying not to get killed. Even his long hours behind a desk hadn't yet started to blunt the sharpness of him.

And then, with a shy look up between his lashes, he pushed down his trousers and smalls together, and Dorian found he had to catch his breath.

Bull was a man prone to exaggeration, stories as tall as his ludicrous horns, embellished by his Chargers until they held only a passing resemblance to their original truths.

He had, for perhaps the first time in their acquaintance, rather undersold things here.

Dorian raised a single eyebrow.

He wanted to...Maker, there was a part of him that just wanted to forget the pretence. Pull Cullen to him and kiss him _senseless_ , rub against that _glorious_ prick until they were both flushed and leaking, collapse onto the bed and pull Bull down until they were just a heap of panting, writhing need. A part of him that just wanted to take and feel and _give_ , a part that wanted the pleasure more than he wanted the games that went with it.

He almost stepped forward, almost reached out to drag Cullen to him, but at the last second -

It was the look in Cullen's eye that stopped him.

Bashful still, all charmingly blushing cheeks and bitten lips. But there was hope there, expectation, too. Dorian had bought into this...whatever this was. He'd been invited into what Cullen had with Bull knowing what he was getting into, and now he needed to uphold his end of the bargain.

_Be mean to him._

Yes. Dorian could - would - do that, and do it well, and in the end, after breaking Cullen down and reducing him to the mess of Dorian’s dreams, the reward would be that much sweeter.

“Monstrous,” Dorian murmured, letting his eyes run slowly up and down Cullen's hardening cock. “But if I wanted to fuck a beast I’ve already got one at my disposal and, let's be honest Commander, in comparison _this_ rather falls short.”

Softest laugh from Bull behind him. Cullen was going to combust if he got any redder, head bowed, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. His breathing was becoming unsteady as well, Dorian noticed, chest heaving. There were beads of sweat gathering on his hairline.

Dorian licked his lips. _Kaffas_ , this was - did Bull got to feel like this all the time? It was delectable, reducing a man so completely with just a few pointed words. The game, it seemed,could be worth it. Even if the urge to touch was now growing stronger than ever.

And well, who was to say he couldn't? Not Cullen, certainly, naked and beautiful and needy before him. Ready, by the looks of him, to fall to his knees and beg at a single command. Dorian could take as much as he pleased, so long as he gave of himself in equal measure, gave Cullen what he very obviously desired.

It wasn't a hardship.

“Darling,” he purred, and took the scant few steps needed to bring him almost flushed to Cullen's body, a few of his buckles pressing cold against Cullen's skin and making him jump. “I must confess to being a little...disappointed. Oh of course you're beautiful, but you know that beautiful men are not a scarce commodity. Of course you...well you're serviceable, aren't you? I can see why the Bull would keep you around for the odd tumble. And yet...well.” He reached down and ran the back of a fingernail lightly, gently, up the length of Cullen's shaft. “A big prick is really all you have going for you, and I've ridden bigger already several times this week.”

“Can confirm,” Bull piped up from behind them, making Cullen start and glance over Dorian's shoulder, mortified. His cock, on the other hand, was _leaking_. Dorian swiped the tip of his finger over the wet head, hummed, and held it up to Cullen's lips.

“Suck,” he said softly.

Cullen met his eyes, briefly, and did as he was told. Just opened those fat, scarred lips and licked the taste of himself off Dorians finger before drawing it into his mouth, eyes dropping closed again as he sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

Oh, by the maker how Dorian wanted him.

“It's nice to see you taking orders instead of giving them for a change,” Dorian mused, slowly pushing his finger in and out of Cullen's mouth. “And you take them so beautifully, Commander. I suppose that's something else you're good for. Still a good little soldier just waiting for someone to tell you what to do, how to do it.”

Cullen moaned at that, and Dorian had to smile. “Yes, I know. You're so eager, aren't you? Pretty Commander Cullen all but begging for the attentions of the evil Tevinter mage and the _brutish_ Qunari mercenary. Whoever would have thought?”

Dorian drew his finger out of Cullen's mouth and wiped it on his cheek, smearing saliva and drawing out another small moan.

“The golden boy of the holy Inquisition. Why don't you get on your knees for me, Commander, and show me how very very good you can be?”

Cullen closed his eyes for a moment and didn't move, breath coming now in short, sharp gasps. Dorian heard Bull’s chair creaking behind him, and turned to see him leaning forward, one elbow resting on his knee as he studied Cullen’s face.

“Commander,” he said, in a voice like iron wrapped in velvet. “Dorian gave you an order.”

Cullen smiled. Just a tiny twist of his lips as his eyes blinked back open, glancing first at Bull and then back at Dorian, who raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, ser,” he finally said, and sank to his knees with an easy grace, the grace of a chantry boy, perhaps, or maybe something drilled into him by Bull. However he came by it, Dorian was _full_ of appreciation.

_Pretty_ wasn't really the word. The man was beautiful.

And Dorian's patience was wearing.

“The thing is, Commander Rutherford,” he said quietly, running his fingers through blond curls gently before grabbing a loose handful and tilting Cullen's face up to look at him. “I've a mind to get fucked tonight. And as I mentioned earlier, if I just want _big_ , I already have a more than serviceable cock at my disposal. So why on earth would I...downgrade.”

He tried to add a sneer to his voice, tried to keep his expression haughty, disinterested, but Cullen was gasping, eyes drooping shut and hips pumping, ever so slightly, into empty air. He was so obviously aroused it looked _painful_ , and Dorian had to fight the moan that was threatening to rise up in his own chest in reaction. His fingers clenched reflexively, pulling at Cullen's hair and making him wince and groan.

“Please…”

“Oh, you want mercy? I'm rather short on that tonight, Commander. But you're very sweet, so I’ll make you a bargain.”

He crouched down, keeping his grip in Cullen's hair tight, using it to shake him a little, until he met Dorian's eye.

Dorian smiled.

“I’m going to let Bull have me right here, right in front of you. And I'm going to let you watch. Every stretch, every slide, every thrust.”

Cullen's cock, Dorian noticed, was leaking, a tiny puddle already forming on the floor below him. Dorian reached down and swiped at the sticky liquid with a finger, studying it for a moment before holding it up to feed it to Cullen again. Cullen, cheeks flaming, obediently opened his mouth.

“When Bull is done fucking me like I deserve to be fucked, if you haven't managed to disgrace yourself like the eager little chantry boy you clearly are...you might be allowed to clean up after him.” Dorian pushed his finger back between Cullen's lips, rubbing the taste of himself over his wet tongue. “If you're very lucky, and very obedient, and very pretty, you might be able to have what's left.”

Cullen sucked, _hard_ , and flicked his lashes up, golden eyes boring into Dorian's for a moment. Dorian caught his breath at the intent there, the knowing. Cullen was very good, it seemed, at playing the sweet, delicate flower, but there was still steel in him.

It helped to know that nothing was happening that Cullen didn't want. Dorian was performing not just for the Bull, still watching like he was considering leaving them some coin on the bedside table if they did a good enough job, but for Cullen himself. And Cullen was clearly happy to get lost in the pretence, in the illusion of surrender, but a part of him was still on guard. Dorian wondered if he was like that with the Bull as well, or if he truly gave himself over when it was just the two of them. He wondered if he could ever get him there, ever be allowed to see that.

He was sure as hell going to try.

He withdrew his finger from Cullen's mouth and stood back up, taking a step back and looking down at the man kneeling before him.

“Stay,” he said, curtly, and set about undoing his straps and buckles and buttons without drawing it out, movements quick and efficient to hide the shake in his hands. He could feel that golden gaze on him, and if he were a stronger man he’d bark at Cullen to lower his eyes, keep them on the floor, maybe even blindfold him. That kind of thing seemed rather expected, but Dorian was not too ashamed to say that he liked the attention too much to deliberately turn it away.

The Bull’s eye was on him too. As it well should be.

Dorian finished undressing, folding his clothes neatly on the lid of a trunk nearby, and took a moment to stretch, long and leisurely, luxuriating in the heat of the candles against his skin, warm points of brightness like kisses. He smiled, remembering the flare of heat in the Bull's room when they’d first been starting out, the intensity building until the curtains lit up, Bull continuing to thrust frantically to his finish as the flames blazed around them, licking against Dorian’s sloppily thrown up barrier.

He sent a tiny tendril of energy to the closest candle, making it flare up and dance briefly before settling back down with a soft crackle. Cullen turned his head ever so slightly to watch and in that moment Dorian stepped to Bull, still sprawled in his chair, and perched neatly on his lap, back against that massive chest, head tilted against his shoulder, looking down his nose at Cullen as he waiting for his attention to come back into focus.

And come back it did, with a widening of his eyes and a parting of his lips as he drank in the sight before him.

Dorian parted his legs, draping one of Bull’s thigh and stretching the other out to Cullen.

“Come here Commander, if you please.” Cullen blinked at him, and Dorian smiled. “On your knees, yes, of course.”

Cullen obeyed.

Dorian could see him hesitate for just a moment as he decided whether to shuffle forward on his knees or drop to all fours and crawl. While he figured it out, Dorian made himself comfortable, twisted his head a little to press a kiss above Bull’s heart.

“You good, Dorian?”

Bull’s rumble seemed to vibrate right through Dorian’s body, making him shiver pleasantly. Cullen had decided to crawl.

Dorian smiled.

“Oh yes, very.”

Bull laughed and slung one arm around Dorian’s waist, holding him still and close. “Do I have the best ideas or what?”

“There’ll be no living with you,” Dorian sighed, as they watch Cullen come closer on his hands and knees, thick, muscled body gleaming in the sparking light, head bowed but eyes up. It should have debased him, the position, the crawling for them, but rather he looked almost _predatory_. A large, deadly cat only temporarily consenting to a leash. His eyes glinted. There was beauty there that Dorian had had no hint of, had had no way of expecting. The fact that he could share this with Bull - have it shared with him - would have floored him if he wasn’t so committed to playing this part.

And behind him, Bull’s hitched breath felt only against Dorian’s back, an admission just for him: _this is really doing it for me_.

Indeed.

“Commander Rutherford,” Dorian mused, as Cullen drew up between his legs. The Bull was thickening against his ass, pressing against him hot like a brand. “Very lovely. I think, however, you’d be much more attractive with my cock parting your pretty lips. See about it.” And he slumped down a little, spread his legs further. Cullen had to kneel up to get to him, and he did without hesitation, hands on his thighs and pink tongue _very_ wet.

He knew, it seemed, what he was about.

Long, slow, luxurious licks to start, from base to tip, getting Dorian slick shiny with spit. Then the press of lips over his head in an exaggerated kiss, over and over, slipping a little further into that hot mouth each time until he popped in completely and was held, Cullen’s eyes flashing up at him and Bull laughing softly at his back, reminding him to breath.

“ _Vishante kaffas…”_

“I’ve always been told,” Bull rumbled behind him, “that my training is second to none.”

Dorian, it seemed, had nothing left in him for witty banter. Embarrassing, really, to be defeated so soon, but Cullen was sucking in earnest now, ducking his head to take him deeper, eyes watering with the effort, drool running from his mouth to get Dorian soaked down to his balls.

Bull reached around him and buried a hand in Cullen’s messy curls, gripping gently but not moving him, letting him keep up the pace. “You look so fucking good,” he sighed. “The both of you. The Commander right where he belongs, Dorian worshipped as he should be.”

Dorian gave a breathless laugh. “Well as long as you’re enjoying yourself I suppose...maker that’s-” he cut himself off with a moan as Cullen took him still deeper, right into his throat, swallowing around him for a few exquisite moments. Dorian watched the flex of him as he held the position, kneeling up and hunched over, muscles in his back bunching and shifting beneath golden skin.

“Bull,” he whimpered, and caught at Bulls hand, tangling their fingers together in Cullen’s hair. “Bull, I - _kaffas_ , I’m-”

“No.” And then it was _gone_ , Bull’s hand tugging Cullen off and away as Dorian threw his head back against Bull’s chest and groaned in agony.

“Fuck, oh, fuck, Bull, _Cullen_ …”

A slip there, but neither seemed to care. Cullen, panting before him, both hands still at his thighs, making no effort to clean the spit and tears and precome from his red face, looked like he was straining forward, pulling against Bull’s now tight grip in his hair, trying to get back to Dorian, his mouth back at Dorian’s cock.

Bull, however, was implacable. And thank the Maker for it, because Dorian was ready to explode like the green chantry boy he’d accused Cullen of being. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten so close so fast - well, no, obviously with the Bull, some time with that deep voice rumbling in his ear and those big, rough hands on his body as they were now and -

Well.

“Not yet,” Bull was saying, nuzzling at Dorian’s neck, tugging at Cullen’s hair. “Boys, not yet, not like this. Not until I say.”

“ _Bull_.” Dorian was reduced to panting, almost _whining_. He looked at Cullen, locked eyes and then had to look away from the desperation there. “He’s _drooling_ for it.”

“So he is,” Bull agreed. “The Commander knows what he’s good for. And he’s _so_ good, right Dorian? Sucks that cock so good, so sweet. Like he’ll die if he doesn’t get enough, die if you take it away from him.”

A soft, broken moan from Cullen as he licked his lips, sucked the taste of Dorian off them. “Please…”

“He’ll beg you for it, if you let him,” Bull stage whispered into Dorian's ear. “He’d do whatever you asked of him right now.”

_Kaffas_. Dorian was ready to start begging himself.

“I want to be _fucked_ ,” he said instead, trying to insert a modicum of authority into his shaking voice. “And I want the Commander to prepare me, and I don’t want to wait.”

Bull laughed at him. “So impatient. So _demanding_.” His fingers in Cullen’s hair softened for a moment, dragging through the curls, damp with sweat, soft and springing away from Bull’s touch. “Go ahead then, Commander. Get Dorian ready for my cock.”

Cullen looked over Dorian’s shoulder at Bull and quirked a smile at him, something small and dirty and _grateful_. His hands came up to part Dorian’s thighs further, spread him open, and Dorian groaned at the feel of them, callused and rough from his sword work, from a lifetime of using those hands to a purpose.

“Look at him, Dorian,” Bull murmured, unnecessarily, as Dorian could not tear his eyes away. “Watch his face while he tastes you.”

“Oh sweet _maker_.”

Dorian had expected Cullen to be tentative, coy. But the commander once again surprised him, licking a slow, luscious stroke straight into Dorian, holding him open and closing his eyes, brow furrowed, as he dove in. Wet, and hot, and _soft_ , lapping at Dorian and in him. Doing as ordered and opening Dorian up.

“Fingers too,” Bull murmured, reaching around Dorian to cup the back of Cullen’s head. “I wanna just slide in, nice and easy. Come on, Commander, do a good job and you can have what’s left.”

Dorian’s thighs tensed as Cullen breached him, his thumb stroking at his wet hole before gently pressing in, spreading him and loosening him, massaging at the tight ring as his tongue kept up its work. It was paradise, hot and dripping and _sweet_ , oh so sweet. Dorian’s cock was a dark, angry red, leaking against his belly untouched.

“Bull...please…”

“Hmmm.” A blunt claw stroked up his shaft, more a tickle than the pressure he craved. “Dorian. You’re so damned easy, you know that?”

“Fuck you,” Dorian groaned, tossing his head back as Cullen added another thumb, carefully spreading him and licking in deeper. “Oh fuck, Bull, Bull, it’s _good_.”

“He’d never done this before I got my hands on him,” Bull whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his neck. “Had to train him up, but shit, Dorian, he loved it from the first taste.”

Cullen’s turn to groan now as he listened, sending low vibrations through Dorian’s body. He sucked, gentle tugs at Dorian’s rim, leaving him puffy and sensitive. The pleasure was almost unbearable, too abstract, too scattered. _Vishante kaffas_ he needed to get fucked.

Bull, as always, sensed his need.

“You ready to take me, Dorian? Gonna let me just ease in, bounce you on my prick until I’m done? Let the Commander watch you be _had_ , watch what you can take?”

“Yes yes yes, do it, _do-_ ”

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, let his body be moved, repositioned. Bull had oil, had kept it next to the chair, probably, and Dorian panted as he listened to Bull ordering Cullen to slick him up, listened to the wet noises of it.

“Ready?”

_“...do it do it do it…”_

He cried out, as Bull breached him.

Thick, and blunt, and _implacable_ . Pressing relentlessly into his body, strong grip on Dorian’s thighs to hold him up and then ease him down to meet that hard, slow thrust. So big, so _deep_ , filling him to the core and then - _oh_. Cullen’s fingers, Cullen’s hand wrapped as far around Bull’s cock as it could go, holding him in place as he split Dorian open. Oh, _Maker_.

“That good, kadan?” Bull crooned, deep in his ear, like he didn’t know the answer. Dorian could only gasp, head hanging back against Bull’s shoulder, body sprawled open and lax and on display as he was pierced.

“Commander, you’ve done so well, such a good job. Now you just need to sit back - yeah that’s it, let me see those hands behind your back - and watch.” Bull slipped an arm around Dorian’s waist, placed his other hand on his ribs, just under his arm, and hoisted him up like it was nothing. Dorian arched his back in ecstasy, cock slapping against his stomach.

“Watch Dorian get fucked like he needs.”

He drove up again, harder, and Dorian felt the breath leave his lungs, felt precome pump out of him to mix with the sweat covering his body, reminding him how close he already was. _Kaffas_ , he didn’t want to come yet, but in this moment, it didn’t matter what he wanted. He’d subsumed his will to Bull, wholly and completely.

_“I’ve never submitted a day in my life”_

What a ridiculously stinking lie that had been.

He managed to open his eyes, as Bull settled into a lazy, driving rhythm, rough, quick thrusts in, slow, luxurious slides out. Cullen was watching, of course, eyes half lidded, mouth wet and full and parted. The muscles in his arms were tense, straining as he held them behind his back, he didn’t appear to notice that he was thrusting his hips slowly into thin air in time with Bull, cock hard and red and swollen between his thighs.

His eyes on Dorian were like a brand, like a physical touch, stroking over his body and lighting his nerves on fire. Oh, how he wanted this man, both of these men, wanted to be taken hard and to take, wanted to be lost between them, wanted the pleasure they could give him, and to give it in return - oh _Maker_ how he wanted to see them undone.

Bull pumped faster, harder, swept Dorian along with him. Pressed wet kisses to the side of Dorian’s face, sloppy against his jaw, under his ear. Grunted low and rough, let himself give in, no marathon sessions tonight, no three hour fuck that left Dorian limp and useless and seeing stars. Bull was getting there, it was fast and brutal and Cullen would be next.

“Bull,” he whimpered, rocked about on that enormous lap like a rag doll, “Bull, will you come in me? Will you-"

“ _Cullen_ , _now_.”

Dorian barely registered Bull breaking script, very nearly overwhelmed, swept under by the intense pleasure. Cullen’s response was immediate, though, propelling himself face first into them, diving between their legs, hands up to balance on Bull’s thighs, wedging himself in between the thick muscle of him. Bull’s hand went back to Cullen’s hair, tugging him into place, and Dorian could just see, just make out the way Cullen pressed his mouth to Bull’s balls and _licked_.

“Oh, shit yeah,” Bull groaned, every muscle and tendon in his body tense, thrusts shortening, quickening. “Fuck, boys, gonna come, right up in Dorian, gonna fill you up kadan, gonna leave you dripping for Cullen, oh, fuck, _fuck_.”

Bull went hard, _harder_ , all over, as he came.

Hand fisted tight in Cullen’s hair as he mouthed at his sac, other arm like an iron bar across Dorian’s middle, every muscle bulging, mouth opened on a low roar, and oh maker, Dorian could _feel_ it. _Inside_ , feel the heat, Bull was always hotter than a human man, hotter all over and especially his essence, warming Dorian as it pumped him full and spilled out and oh, oh, Cullen was still down there, was that Cullen’s tongue, _oh_ -

“Don’t come.” Bull’s voice, gravelly, urgent, thick with orgasm and startling Dorian out of his. “Dorian, he’s right there, look at him, _take_ him. He’s there to be taken, he’s all _yours_.”

He lifted Dorian, cock slipping out with a spill of seed, and nudged until Dorian, boneless, breathless, fell forward in a controlled slide down to the floor - no, not the floor, down into Cullen’s lap, Cullen who was there to catch him, hold him up in arms that weren’t the match of Bull’s, but which were strong, solid, thick with muscle. Cullen who was panting in his ear with need, one hand desperate between Dorian’s legs, feeling at his entrance, pushing in just like he had before and then moaning at the feel of it, wet and open with Bull.

“Let me?” Cullen’s voice was hoarse with disuse, rough with desire, and Dorian could only nod as he positioned himself, arms thrown over Cullen’s broad shoulders, legs splayed on either side of his lap, and sank down onto Cullen’s beautiful, improbable prick.

Neither of them was going to last, it was just a matter of time. A matter of a rough slip and slide, Cullen pushing up into him in a frantic rush, plush lips open against Dorian’s for the first time but both of them too out of it to make it a kiss, just a hot press of wet mouths. Dorian was _dripping_ , Bull’s come pushed into him and drawn out of him by the rocking motion of Cullen’s thick cock, and the thought of it, just imagining what Bull could see as he sat above them and watched, was almost enough to push Dorian over the edge.

“Commander.”

Cullen could barely lift his head to look at Bull, lips skating over Dorian’s cheek as he twitched his head to look over Dorian’s shoulder.

“You always love being covered in me. Wet with me. Love it when I come on your cock, on your face, all over you. How does it feel from inside Dorian? Fucking into my seed, surrounded in it-"

“Bull, please,” Cullen warned, and Dorian could tell he was _right_ there, tense all over like Bull had been, thrusts going tight, desperate.

“Make Dorian come, kadan.” And Dorian registered _that_ through the haze. ‘Kadan’, not ‘Commander,’ that was Dorian’s title, but now, in this moment, it seemed right, natural that Cullen was kadan too.

Cullen either didn’t know the word or didn’t know the significance. His only reaction to snake a hand between them and grip Dorian’s cock, calloused hand too tight, too rough, none of the finesse the Bull could show and yet somehow exactly what Dorian needed to push him that last inch towards the cliff edge of his orgasm.

“ _Bull!_ ” Cullen was begging, frantic, and Dorian spilled over him with a cry, back arched, riding him and taking his pleasure, no thought for Cullen’s distress. Oh Maker, it was good. Oh, it was so good.

“Bull please, I can't-”

“ _Come_.”

Cullen obeyed.

Face buried in Dorian’s shoulder, hips piercing up once, twice more, he must have been there already for it to be so instant a reaction. Flooding Dorian further, filling him to bursting as he mouthed at his skin then bit down, a series of low grunts sounding like they were almost shocked out of him. Dorian was still riding the high of his own orgasm, the pain a mere spark in the wildfire of pleasure ripping through him.

“Cullen, Cullen,” he found himself whispering over and over, cheek pressed to the mass of wet blond curls. “Oh Cullen, Commander, yes you’re so good, so so good.”

Bull’s hand then, on the back of his neck, stroking him, soothing him. He arched back into it, still holding Cullen close. “Kaffas, oh, _Bull_.”

“Kadan,” Bull rumbled, satisfaction lacing his voice, and Dorian turn his head enough to raise a single eyebrow at him. Bull just shrugged. A conversation, then, for later.

They had a filthy, sweaty, gorgeous lump of ex-templar to deal with first, at any rate.

“You did,” Dorian murmured into Cullen’s ear. “A _very_ good job, Commander.”

Cullen groaned, and huffed a laugh, face still hidden in Dorian’s shoulder. Dorian wanted to look to Bull again for guidance, he didn’t know if they were still...playing, or if Cullen was back to himself, or if that all had been Cullen as himself or-

Bull’s hand, still soothing, stroking up his neck and scratching into the shaved hair behind his ears. Dorian tried not to press into the touch like a cat.

“Dorian, why don’t you climb up here and let Cullen breathe for a minute?”

“Ah. Of course.”

He was still sprawled over Cullen, boneless and breathless, pinning him to the floor. Moving, however, was easier said than done. For a start, he still had one _incredibly_ large prick buried inside him. He shifted his hips experimentally, and Cullen's chest hitched, a sharp gasp drawing in as Dorian moved over the too-sensitive flesh.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dorian murmured, easing himself up. “Let me just-"

“No, it’s…” Cullen looked up, met Dorian’s gaze. His eyes were still dark, cheeks still flushed with desire, and Dorian hesitated, one hand lifted to cup Cullen’s jaw. Cullen licked his lips.

“Sweet,” Dorian said, running a thumb across Dorian’s stubble, glinting gold in the candle light. “Are you done?”

Cullen lowered his lashes for a moment, then flicked them up to look at Bull. “You promised,” he said in his low, gravelly voice. “That I could have what was left.”

Dorian, having just had one of the most explosive orgasms of his life, closed his eyes with the injustice of not being able to give _that_ the reaction it deserved.

“So I did,” Bull agreed, and threaded his hand through Dorian’s hair a little tighter now, pulling his head back. “Kadan?”

“ _Venhedis_ ,” Dorian swore, fervently. “ _Festis bei umo canavarum._ ”

“Not today,” Bull said, amused. “Turn around for me, Dorian. The Commander deserves his reward.”

Dorian felt like he was in a dream. He let Bull lift and turn him, moaning lightly as Cullen finally slipped out, a trail of wetness following to trickle down his thighs. He pressed his cheek to the inside of Bull’s thigh, on his hands and knees with his back in a sharp arch, legs spread wide.

“Cullen,” he whispered. “ _Cullen_.”

He truly didn’t know, now, what name, title, whatever he was supposed to be using. Didn’t know if the game had finished, if it even had been a game, really, didn’t know what exactly they were doing, he was floating, body swept with a diffuse, shivery kind of pleasure that seemed to have little to do with his dick - a pleasure that was making his head spin and his skin go tight and his lips swell.

“I have wanted this,” Cullen, from behind him, rough palms in a gentle slide up the back of Dorian’s wet thighs. “For longer than either of you can know.”

“It’s okay,” Bull replied, when all Dorian could do was whimper. “Now it’s yours.”

“Mmm. _Yes_.”

And then his tongue was following the path of his hands, and Dorian was trembling, and Cullen was lapping at him, at the _ruin_ of him, and Dorian could only keen and cling desperation to consciousness as this new, brand of pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

“Good boys.” Bull stroked his hair, his neck, reached over to do the same to Cullen. “My good boys.”

~

Cullen, asleep, looked ten years younger.

He hadn’t asked them to stay, exactly, but he hadn’t explicitly asked them to leave and in Dorian’s personal experience - personal experience with Bull even - that amounted to much the same thing. Cullen had been quiet, after, but apparently at ease, a somewhat dazed smile lingering around his mouth, eyes drooping with satisfaction, and he’d allowed himself to drift off, between them, almost between one sip of water and the next.

He had, Dorian noted wryly, a light spray of freckles that spilled over his nose and dotted the vulnerable skin under his eyes. It was...rather sweet. Kissable. _Ugh_. He rolled his own eyes a little, at himself. _Fasta vass_ , sex made him ridiculous.

He set his cup of water aside, set himself on the side of the bed and looked at Bull.

“So he, too,” he started, voice pitched low, “is kadan?”

The Bull, currently leaning up against the headboard with Cullen’s head nestled against his thigh, froze. Just for an instant, half a second, fingers hesitating as they carded through Cullen’s hair before starting up again, movements slow and soft and smooth.

“Does it bother you?”

“Hmm.”

The barrier Dorian had held up against the roof in Cullen’s ceiling had dissolved in all the excitement, and a few stray snowflakes found their way into the room, evaporating as they swirled around in little eddies of wind.

“Not right this second.”

Bull nodded. “I won’t say it’s because I’m Qunari. That’s not a good enough reason to make you put up with something you-”

“Bull.”

“And it wouldn’t be fair to either of you. I’ve always been straight with you, about who I fuck, about what I want-”

“ _Bull_.”

Bull closed his mouth with an almost audible _snap_ , and Dorian rolled his eyes again. Cullen was frowning a little in his sleep, and Dorian stretched out alongside his body, drawing the covers up over all that smooth golden skin, trailing the tips of his fingers across the mountains and valleys of his muscle as he did. “S _hhh_.”

The lines in Cullen’s forehead eased out again.

“I said it doesn’t bother me right this second.” Dorian said softly. ‘It might never bother me. Might be rather interesting to explore.” He gestured between the three of them. “This. Certainly has potential.”

“Ah, Dorian.”

Dorian smiled and reached over Cullen to tangle his fingers with Bull’s and squeeze. “I’ve just had my brains fucked out of my head, amatus. I barely know which way is up. Shall we discuss it further when I can see straight again?”

And Bull smiled ruefully. “Yeah, good call. Should have been my call. I uh...took us all pretty deep.”

Dorian looked at him sharply, and Bull shrugged. Cullen, Dorian would have thought, had been the one to go under. And yet - towards the end - yes. He understood.

“You’re lucky I…” he broke off, and sighed. “You’re just lucky I trust you.”

“I know.”

And he did, was the bastard of it. The Bull knew.

“Maker. Sleep.”

Dorian blinked in surprise. Cullen’s voice was low, warm, rough. He had a faint smile on his lips, curling at the scar, and his eyes were still closed.

“ _Sleep_. We can discuss who’s marrying whom in the morning. I believe I’m worth at least several goats, and Dorian perhaps a whole pig.”

“Sassy,” Dorian breathed, and above them, looking down fondly, Bull laughed.

Dorian smirked up at him, up at his dear, scarred, beautiful face. He was his, and he was his.

“ _Kadan_ ,” Bull mouthed, and lightly tapped his chest. Dorian felt his smirk soften.

“ _Kadan_ ,” he mouthed back, and snuggled into Cullen, a hand over his heart, and closed his eyes to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm queeniegalore on tumblr and queencognito on twitter and I love you all <3


End file.
